El Oráculo
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: (No Yaoi) Mu recibe ominosa predicción por parte del oráculo. Afrodita tratará de impedir lo que fiado por el destino es inevitable. ( Aphro is back xD)


_**El oráculo**_

* * *

_Luego de haber prestado servicio a tierras lejanas, Mu de Aries emprendió marcha de regreso al Santuario. _

_Aquejado por el peso del cansancio doblándole las rodillas, Mu se obligó a tomar inexcusable desvío en las inmediaciones de unas montañas, adentrado ya él (sin querer) en las faldas del Monte Parnaso, cuyas entrañas de vasta vegetación y antiguas fuentes servían de morada al legendario Oráculo de Delfos._

_Aprovechando con holgura el receso, Mu de Aries tuvo la chispeante idea de lanzar una pregunta a lo que era de sentirse en los oídos como espacio sideral del silencio. "¿Qué me depara el destino?" había dicho en un casi susurro, queriendo no entorpecer con lo desapacible de su voz la sagrada quietud que ahí se respiraba. _

_De la nada, como mal que aventaja, hiere y suspende, la faz de la tierra comenzó a batirse; en calidad rítmica y melódica las gruesas rocas movieron sus sólidos cuerpos dejando entrever al pie de sus cimientos profunda rajadura. De esta hórrida hendidura a la que Mu de Aries juzgó por su forma —érase una boca—, oyóse el disparo de una voz cavernosa que pujó con fuerza arrolladora: Vas a morir ¡Cuídate las espaldas!_

_Tras pegar intensa carrera de la que no tuvo respiros, Mu de Aries ya estaba con la adrenalina al mil- de vuelta en el Santuario, sudando la gota gorda y crispado su largo cabello por la nerviosidad del viaje. Sin darle crédito al descanso de templo a templo esparció entre sus allegados la predicción del Oráculo, confluyendo en su saliva el mal sabor del desagrado y el de la resignación, puesto que —si bien el presagio le escarbaba el tórax y agujereaba el alma— mantenía en alto la fe de que éste era certero. "Tarde o temprano voy a morir" repetía a donde iba, pisara donde pisara el crujir de sus latidos delataba el miedo que corría por sus venas; sentíase Mu igual que el indefenso cordero, éste que, con la navaja a centímetros del cuello, contemplaba con humillación la inexorable prontitud de la muerte._

_El Santuario entero padeció en fiebre dolorosísimo trance. El rostro de uno que otro Caballero bullía de la pena, lástima y desazón. Ya nadie quería poner los ojos en Mu por temor a que con la mirada se incentivaran males en el amigo, siendo así, pues, que de un tiempo a otro las visitas a Aries, antes continuas, cesaron la regularidad. En su soledad Mu soslayaba el abatimiento y la depresión lustrando su armadura. Pensaba en Kiki. Pensaba en Athena. Pensaba en la transición del mundo. Pensaba en los ideales. Luego, con expresión derrotista, pensaba en el Inframundo. Cuando por agobio el ánimo languidecía, lloraba de la desesperación. La vehemencia de su llanto estremecía la superficie del Santuario tanto que en el jardín real de Piscis el palpitar de la tierra era intensamente escabroso. _

_Afrodita hervía de coraje al observar como su fértil campo se desplomaba ante el relampagueo de aquella voz sucedánea al de la mujer histérica. Sus hermosas rosas se marchitaban en un dos por tres, los capullos renacientes retaban la tenacidad del crecimiento, endurecían y como ostras de siglos negaban abrirse. En el interior de Afrodita se erguía la impotencia, la abyección y un grado de maldad aprensible, igual ocurría en él un brío aterrador que en creces iluminaba a su pensamiento; la necesidad de poner un alto a la naturaleza hostil de aquel llanto le hizo concebir astuta conclusión: Ir al oráculo. Sólo así pondría fin a lo que fiado por el destino era irremediable. _

_No fue sino hasta después de haber despejado dudas que Afrodita desperezó las piernas y partió con paso incesante rumbo al Oráculo. Estando ahí y dando cara a la desaliñada formación de piedras, apretó fuerte el estómago y oponiéndose gravemente al silencio purgó lo que con los días se había convertido en una carga muy tediosa: Si la importancia del asunto no me obligara a esto, me hubiera quedado en casa en lugar de consultarlo de manera tan intempestiva— habló Afrodita con el espíritu agitado, convulso el corazón y endurecida la mirada. Enseguida un fuerte viento le golpeó el rostro y la grotesca voz del Oráculo se hizo oír desde las profundidades de la tierra: Vas a ser nombrado Patriarca—. El alma de Afrodita se puso rígida como palo de escoba. Violento el pasmo y estando Piscis sin poder digerir lo oído, temible aire de incredulidad agarrotó los músculos de su cara que las palabras quedaron impedidas en lo tiesa de su boca. El oráculo aprovechó el silencio para rematar con deliberada sobriedad: Pero para que esto suceda Mu de Aries debe morir. _

_Afrodita adquirió una transparencia inexplicable que de lejos o cerca el ojo humano podía ser capaz de distinguir las redes de venas tejidas en aquel esbelto cuerpo. Más tarde, de camino al Santuario, Afrodita empecinado en dilucidar el futuro se debatía entre un bien y un mal. Constantemente tropezaba, la mirada la traía extraviada y su semblante era de trágica perplejidad, cien por ciento estupefacto. La noche le vino a caer encima apenas puso un pie adentro de Aries, primer templo zodiacal. Mu estaba ensimismado en sus lamentaciones que no oyó la cercanía de Piscis ni percibió el envolvente olor a rosas minando todo el lugar. Viendo Afrodita que Mu le daba espalda, sacó ventaja y le enterró una rosa. Todo fue tan rápido para el lemuriano, para cuando él quiso gritar la rosa blanca había bebido toda su sangre._

_FIN._

* * *

_**¡Mis dos preciosos amores! SSLOVE/Yunmari. Es gratamente sorpresivo verlas de nuevo. (Ya las estoy estrujando en un fuerte abrazo, respiren, respiren; no se me vayan a morir ahogadas). **_

_**Pues… **_

_**Sin echarles tanto rollo primavera, mi ausencia en FF se debe a pura y neta holgazanería, ni más ni menos. Me he puesto medio "huevoncilla". No miento, he tenido ideas pero como muy a menudo se me van las cabras al monte y estás no regresan, freno mi loquera y me sostengo a lo cabal. Además de que no he leído nada inspirador y mis humores son perturbadoramente rancios. La vez pasada me incliné un poco a lo Yaoi nomás por romper la barrera de lo usual, no obstante, repito, soy muy mesurada al respecto, no emparejo pollas porque sí y tampoco anhelo en desespero limas y limones. En este fic les traje de vuelta al papucho de Afrodita. (Me lo como xD) Saludos! **_


End file.
